Is it Trully Best to Forgive
by DeCort0916
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata have an encounter in the woods that leads them into getting closer. Though he knows Hinata wouldn't dso anything to betray him, Sasuke can't help but feel that she is keeping something from him. What is the secret and will Sasuke ever forgive Hinata?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. **

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Encounter<p>

The moon was jus at the apex of the night when Hinata hesitated in her

tracks. She was just coming back home from visiting her cousin, Neji,

at the Sand village, when she heard the faintest rustle in the woods to

the left of her. Continuing on her way as if nothing happening Hinata

kept walking, then quickly threw a kunai in to the direction of the

noise.

"You should come out I know you're there Sasuke," Hinata said

stoically, never changing her pace.

Out of the corner of her eye Hinata could see Sasuke walk out of the

darkness into the moonlight holding the kunai she threw. Hinata tried

her best not to notice the way his hair shined in the light and kept

her face emotionless as he started walking next to her.

"You've gotten good Hinata. You nearly hit me," Sasuke claimed

indifferently.

"I wasn't trying to hit you Sasuke, just the tree next to you," Hinata

stated. If she had been looking at Sasuke she would have saw the flash

of amusement and slight shock go across his face but instead she was

staring straight ahead.

"You have seemed to become a stronger ninja Hinata."

"Yes Sasuke I have. I'm not the same stuttering girl that I was

before." Hinata stated changing her course so she could find a place to

rest for the night. "May I ask, why are you doing here so close to the

village. If anyone finds out you're here they will try to capture you.

You know very well that Naruto has never stopped his mission to take

you back."

"Yes I know that but there is something I need to do before I can

leave."

"And what would that be Sasuke?"

"That is something for me to know and you to never find out," Sasuke

said jokingly.

"So the stoic Sasuke does have a sense of humor," Hinata exclaimed with

a smirk.

"One ocassion yes. Now may I ask Hinata, why haven't you tried to

capture me since I'm right here?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Hinata quickly turned around to face Sasuke, surprising him a bit and

explained, "Because I think it's hopeless to try. I know you will come

back when you are ready." Hinata turned back and continued her route.

"So there is still a little bit of the the old Hinata in you," Sasuke

observed, his usual monotone voice back in place.

"I never said she was gone Sasuke." Hinata stated simply and stopped.

Before them was a waterfall that Hinata knows very well. She used to

always come here when she was younger when she needed to be alone. She

slowly walked to the water and kneeled down placing her hand in the

water feeling the same comfort she used to get.

Knowing Sasuke wad staring at her she didn't didn't allow herself to

get to comfortable and stood up walking to a patch of soft grass and

sat down to rest.

"You can sit if you want to Sasuke."

Sasuke sleekly sat right next to Hinata, not missing the way she

stiffened as he did.

They both sat in a surprisingly comfortable silence until Sasukes

curiousity broke it.

"How is life at the village?"

"A lot has changed since you left. Naruto and Sakura started dating not

long after their last attempt to capture you and they recently got

married." Hinata stopped to allow Sasuke to say anything. When he

didn't she continued, "Kiba and Kankuro have started dating, much to

the dislike of Kiba's family, and Neji has married Gaara, he's living

with him now at the Sand Village." Hinata chuckled slightly at Sasukes

look of shock that was placed on his face. "Yes, everyone has seemed to

find love since you left, Sasuke." Hinata stated.

"How about you Hinata?" Sasuke asked after some silence.

Hinata was caught off guard by the question but didn't let it show, "I

haven't found anyone yet. It's not that I haven't been asked out, but

that I never have time to go out. My life has been pretty busy."

"What are you doing that keeps you from doing anything?"

"Now Sasuke, that is something for me to know and you to never find

out."

Sasuke did something that Hinata thought she would ever see. He smiled.

Not a sinister smile but an actual genuine smile. Hinata couldn't help

but smile back. Hinata was so absorbed in the fact that he was smiling

that she didn't see that he was leaning closer to her until their faces

were only centimeters away. Hinata stopped smiling and actually started

to blush, something she hadn't done in years.

"S-Sasuke what are y-you doing?" Hinata asked, cursing herself for

stuttering. 'How is he doing this to me? I haven't blushed or stuttered

since I gotten over my crush on Naruto.'

Sasukes only answer was to capture her lips in her own. Hinata tried to

pull away but he quickly grabbed her arms not letting her leave. She

couldn't break free and, surprising both of them, she started to kiss

back. This only encouraged Sasuke and he started to pull at her

clothes. Hinata didn't even falter and started to pull at his clothes

too. Soon all their clothes were thrown all across the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: this is my first fanfic ever. inspired by other fics i hav read so may sound a lil similar. promise that will change when i continue. please review if i should continue this. may add another chapter to help you decide :) Would also like some suggestions for a title thanks :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It's been a week since Hinata's encounter with Sasuke. Hinata has pushed it in to the back of her mind knowing she wouldn't ever see Sasuke again. As she walked toward Konohas hospital Hinata couldn't help but think back to how she came to start working here

_Flashback:_

_"You are weak and can never be capable of taking the role of heiress. You're too weak to even be a suitable ninja. Leave here and don't think of coming back." Hiashi yelled _

_"Fine. I have never belonged here and no longer wish to see you. I don't care that your disowning it's actually a relief that I won't have to deal with you anymore!" Hinata, rebuked exiting he fathers study not looking back to see the shocked expression she left on her father's face. _

_As she closed the door Hinata couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. She was waiting for the day her father would finally disown her. She couldn't stand her "home" anymore. As Hinata walked to her room to pack her stuff she didn't notice Neji walking to her. _

_"Hinata are you alright?" Neji asked knowing what just happened. He was shocked to see Hinata look at him smiling. _

_"I'm perfect ni-san" _

_"You're not upset?" _

_"I know it may be a surprise but I'm not. I have actually waited for this day to come. You should be happy too ni-San. You can actually be heir now" _

_"Hinata I long ago stopped wanting to become heir. I don't belong here either." This time Hinata was shocked. She couldn't believe Neji just said that. _

_"What are you going to do?" _

_"I'm going to leave Konoha and go live with Gaara." Neji stated with a slight blush. Hinata, relieved that Neji would be safe, regained her smile and nodded knowing Neji will be happy. _

_"What about you Hinata. What are you going to do once you leave here?" _

_"I'm going to be a medic-nin." _

_"What about your other duty? Are you going to quit?" _

_"You know that I would never do that. Being a medic-nin will just be my cover up. You're the only one who knows and I hope we keep it that way." _

_"You can trust me Hinata." Hinata nodded to Neji and continued toward her room to pack._

_End flashback_

Now Hinata has become the second best medic-nin in Konoha after Sakura. Being a medic-nin has helped her hide the fact that she is also Konohas best Anbu ninja. Neji and Tsunade are the only ones who know Hinata's top potential and she wants to keep it that way.

"Hinata you're finally here. You have a patient in room three. For some reason he only wants you to look over him." Sakura exclaimed as Hinata stepped into the hospital.

"Okay Sakura I will be right there." Hinata called out as she went into her office to put her doctor's coat on. After making sure she was set up Hinata walked to the room.

"Good morning Sir. How can I help you today?" Hinata questioned as she stepped into the room.

"You can start by turning around so I can see you." Hinata froze at the sound of the patient's voice. She turned around confirming the owner of the voice.

"Sasuke"

* * *

><p>Authors note: sorry it's a little short wanted to leave a cliffy :) reviews are loved!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Sorry for taking a while...again. Please don't kill me! I a slight writers block and then my mom took away my laptop so i couldn't update anything. :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sasuke, Hinata, or any other naruto characters...sadly :(**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

"Sasuke," Hinata said as her face paled. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Hinata" Sasuke stated with a smirk, "Obviously I'm here because I need some type of medical attention."

"Right. So what is wrong?"

"Well I have several gashes in my arm and legs." Sasuke stated.

Hinata stepped toward and started to examine him. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw how severe his wounds were.

"Sasuke. How did this happen? These wounds are so bad. You shouldn't even be conscious right now." Hinata questioned as she started to heal his wounds.

"I met up with Itachi in the forest and tried to kill him."

Hinata seemed to pause when she heard Itachi's but luckily Sasuke didn't notice. "He seemed real intent on not allowing me to even strike him. I landed a few blows on him but he did worse on me."

"You will never give it up will you?"

"As long as Itachi is alive I will never rest."

"What if Itachi just wants to move on and forget everything, will you still continue on your quest to kill him?"

Sasuke hesitated but answered unemotionally "Yes."

Hinata sighed in disappointment but continued to heal Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand was curious to why Hinata would ask such a question but decided to keep quiet.

"Hinata!" Sasuke turned around when he heard that voice call Hinata's name. He didn't want to see him or even hear his voice. Sasuke started to get up when Hinata pushed him back onto the bed.

"Naruto isn't going to see you okay. I'll go see what he wants and come back okay?" Hinata stated. Sasuke just nodded as he watched Hinata leave the room and close the door behind her.

XXXXX

When Hinata closed the door behind her she jumped when Naruto screamed her name in her ear.

"Naruto I'm right here what's wrong"

"Sorry Hinata. I just wanted to tell you some great news." Naruto exclaimed still speaking way too loud.

"Naruto quiet down a bit. This is a hospital you know."

"Sorry." Naruto said finally lowering his voice.

"Thank you. Now what did you want to tell me?"

"You won't believe it but Sasuke was spotted near the village today." Naruto stated regaining his excitement smiling when he saw that Hinata was shocked. However Hinata wasn't shocked about the idea of Sasuke was near, obviously, but for the fact that he let himself being seen.

"Are you going to try to capture him?" Hinata questioned.

"Yea but the old lady has already told me not to unless we spot him again, not that I'm going to listen," Naruto stated and turned around to leave. "By the way she wanted me to tell you that she wants to talk to you tomorrow." Naruto yelled over his shoulder, causing Hinata to wince at his loudness. Hinata just shook her head and entered back into the room.

"He's gone." Hinata said mostly to herself expecting Sasuke to have left already. When she looked up she was surprised to see that Sasuke sitting in the same spot on the bed.

"He's still as annoying as ever." Sasuke stated.

"Yea it seems that he hasn't changed much. Would you like to finish healing your wounds?" Hinata questioned not knowing what to do.

"No. I'm fine," Sasuke stated, standing up and beginning to leave.

Before she realized what she was doing, Hinata grabbed onto Sasuke's arm. Sasuke stiffened at her touch but relaxed because he knew Hinata wouldn't try to do anything to him. When he looked at her, he found Hinata with a thoughtful look on her face. He smirked at how cute she looked.

'_Wait did I just call her cute?' _Shaking his head, Sasuke decided to break Hinata out of her daze.

"Hinata, did you need something?" Hinata pulled out of her thoughts at the sound of Sasuke's voice.

"W-what?" Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at Hinata's confusion.

"You grabbed onto my arm. Did you want something?"

"No, I wanted to ask you something," Hinata stated as she just noticed that she was holding onto Sasuke and immediately dropped her hand.

"Well, what is it?"

"Since Naruto is really dead on finding you, what are you going to do?"

"Obviously avoid him as much as I can and make sure he doesn't find me. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Hinata answered turning around so she could clean up all the medical supplies she used on Sasuke. Hinata was too focused on her task that she didn't notice Sasuke approaching her. She jumped when she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"I think you've started to become too comfortable around me Hinata. You should never let your guard down around someone like me," Sasuke stated with noticeable amusement in his voice.

"Maybe, Sasuke, but I know you won't do anything to me."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you would have done once you saw me in the woods."

Sasuke dropped his arm from Hinata's waist and turned away because he knew she was right. There have been many moments where he could have harmed Hinata, not just at the woods, but he didn't and he didn't know why.

"Whatever," Sasuke snapped before he jumped out the hospital room window, leaving behind a very confused Hinata.

"_Did I say something wrong?"_

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Please tell me how you thought this chapter turned out but please be nice :)<strong>


End file.
